Sick
by Forfirith-TDA
Summary: AkiraX Takumi! Takumi finds a Sick Akira at the dorm. The rest is pretty obvious! Lol, not a good selling point huh?


I've been inspired to write an Akira X Takumi Fic after watching the entire series of Mai HiME for the second time. The idea is totally cliché but I couldn't help myself! Gomen for that!

This is set after episode 17 so Takumi knows that Akira is a girl already. Please let me know what you think!

"In here is talking"

_Italics means thoughts_

In here is scene or POV change

Disclaimer – I don't own a thing!

* * *

(Takumi POV)

I sigh as I walk around the rather large supermarket looking for all the items on my list. This would be a lot easier if Akira was here to help me out. I thought to myself as I put some vegetables into my basket.

Akira.

That one word was enough to send my mind reeling. Every time I think of the green-haired girl back in our dorm room a warm feeling spreads throughout my body and I end up blushing. Which probably explains why that woman is staring at me.

I quickly move out of the woman sight and down another aisle with Akira still on my mind. I knew I had some kind of feeling for Akira before I even knew she was female but because I had never questioned my sexuality I was never sure what those feelings were exactly.

But now I know what they are. I'm in love with Okuzaki Akira. I don't know exactly when or how it happened, all I know is that it did, and I wouldn't change these feelings for anything. I just wish I had the courage to tell Akira how I feel.

I don't think she would accept me though, I'm too weak. Although there has been times when I've felt like she does have feelings for me but I don't want to go blurting out my feelings of love when hers may only be of a good friendship. One, which I never want to lose.

(Normal POV)

Takumi paid for his groceries with a saddened face before starting the short walk home. When he reached the door he shouted through to Akira to open the door for him to save him from putting his bags down. "That's strange, there's no answer. She must be sleeping or maybe she's not back from art club yet." He said to himself as he put his bags down and searched for his key.

He unlocked his dorm room door and kicked it open revealing the darkness inside. He flicked on the switch that was at the side of the door and grabbed his bags once more before heading inside. "Akira's obviously not back yet." He said to himself as he started to put things away.

Once he was finished he headed to his side of the room to put school things away but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Akira lying unconscious on the floor. After a minute of being frozen, his common sense caught up with him and he ran to her side and pulled her off of the floor and into his arms.

He noticed that her breathing was laboured and she was covered in sweat. He put one hand to her forehead and gasped, "Akira you have a temperature!" he looked at her face and frowned at the look of pain that was on her features.

"Why do you never tell me when you don't feel well? If I had known I would have made you take the day off." He said to the still unconscious girl in his arms. He lifted her off of the ground and laid her on her bed. "It'll be too warm under the covers for you." He said as he removed her shoes. "I'll be right back."

He disappeared from the room and returned a few minutes later with a bowl of water and a cloth. He soaked the cloth and rung out the excess water before patting it over Akira's face and neck in an attempt to cool her down.

A frown found its way back onto his face as Akira winced in her sleep. "She's really having trouble breathing… could it be? Her bindings?" he said louder than he meant with a blush on his face. "T-Takumi?" Takumi looked down at Akira whose eyes were half open, "Yes Akira I'm here." He said as he took her hand in his own. "What happened?" she whispered.

"I don't know. I came back from the store and you were lying on the floor unconscious." He answered. Akira groaned in pain, "I need to get this off." She muttered as she tried to sit up but was pushed back down gently by Takumi. "Akira you're in no condition to move." He said worriedly.

"If I don't move I'm going to keep getting worse," she answered trying to glare at him but in her current condition it had no effect on him. She broke into a violent coughing fit, which lasted for a few minutes. "I'll get you a glass of water, don't move." He ordered as he dashed to the kitchen.

When he came back Akira was sitting up on the bed using the wall for support as she tried to stand but ended up falling back onto the bed. "What did I just tell you?" he asked as he handed her the glass of water. "I know but I need to get my bindings off." She muttered.

"Well at least do it here and I'll leave the room ok?" he said concern evident in his voice. Akira looked at him surprised by the concern and worry in his voice. "Alright." She agreed, not feeling up to arguing. "Shout when you're finished ok?" Takumi said with a smile as he left the room.

Akira smiled at his back as he left. _He cares too much for others._ She thought as she started unwrapping her breasts. Once she was done she breathed a sigh of relief. "That's feels a bit better." She said as she lay back on her back. "Takumi, I'm finished."

A minute later Takumi walked through the door and sat at her side, "How are you feeling now?" he asked still worried for his friend. "I can breathe a bit better now." She said. "Only a bit? Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry about me." She answered softly after a few minutes of avoiding eye contact. "Is it wrong for me to worry about you?" he asked quietly. Akira didn't answer. "Its only natural for me to worry about you because I care about you." He said not thinking about what could be implied from his statement.

Akira turned around staring straight into Takumi's eyes, "You care about me?" she asked in a whisper. Takumi blushed but kept eye contact with the girl in front of him as he nodded, "Yes, I care about you Akira." He confessed making Akira blush and turn away from him.

"Thank you." She whispered accompanied with a small smile. _Maybe I should tell her now how I feel? At least this way she wouldn't be able to hurt me if I completely freak her out. Although I could make her condition worse! I don't know what to do…_

Akira watched as Takumi bit on his bottom lip. "Takumi? What's wrong?" she asked. "N-nothing!" he stammered. "Just tell me." She said as she winced in pain again. "Well I've been thinking a lot lately and I want to tell you something." Akira watched him closely, "What is it? You look as if you're afraid to tell me."

"I'm not scared exactly…it's just that I don't know how to say it." He said looking at her bed covers like they were the most interesting things in the world. "Just keep it simple and tell me." Akira said starting to get annoyed at Takumi's attitude.

"Well like I said I've been thinking a lot lately about loads of different things but there's one thing that I just cant get out of my head. Or should I say someone…Akira I… I have feelings for you!" he blurted out making Akira's eyes widen in shock.

"If you don't feel the same I completely understand but I had to tell you and if you don't feel the same I still want to be your friend that's why I didn't want to say in case I ruined our friendship which I didn't want to do because I value your friendship so much and…" Takumi was stopped from his ramblings as Akira pulled his shirt downwards so that his mouth met hers.

His eyes widened in shock at first at Akira's Boldness but he soon relaxed and kissed her back. They stopped for air a while after both red in the face and panting for breath. "See? Nothing to be scared of." Akira said in between pants for air.

Takumi smiled down at her, "Why do you think I told you when you were sick? Less things to be scared of." He said with a laugh, "Idiot." She said smiling back at him as he leaned down to claim her mouth once more.


End file.
